


Yesss

by Growing_sprout



Category: Splatoon
Genre: I accomplished my life goals, yesss, yessss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growing_sprout/pseuds/Growing_sprout





	Yesss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viantastic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Viantastic).



I GOT FRIENDED BY VIANTASTIC!! Dont belive me? Look on his stream called I slept all day because I daily stream day 420 at the end Im called Aweebos with the loz botw link with the bow and arrow REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
